


Damned If I Do, Damned If I Don't

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Competition Kink, Deep throat, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Light Ball Torture, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Steve loves Peggy and Natasha to death but he is tired of being caught in their little competition kink. The other just can't seem to lose and when it reaches a new height of Steve being forced to be involved because they decide his cock is up for the grabs, then he has no choice but to play along.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Damned If I Do, Damned If I Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Prompt: Oral Sex/Deep Throat

Steve knew when he met Peggy that she had a competition kink if you’d call it that. She loved to challenge Dugan to push-up competitions, eventually, that trickled down to challenging him and she loved how Steve didn’t back down from a challenge or let her win. 

Peggy always won, rather it was push-ups, drinking, cards, poker, silly bets they made to keep themselves sane during the war. She always won.

And the rare few times she lost, she was just as much as a sore loser as Steve was.

When Steve met Natasha, he realized how just like she and Peggy were when it came to winning. He’d seen her yell at lifeguards over swimming matches, referees over even tennis until they were banned from playing tennis outside of the Tower. It even came down to Mario Kart.

Dear Lord, whoever introduced Peggy and Natasha to that game, Steve was going to ring them a new one. It wasn’t unfamiliar for him to wake up to find them still playing the damn game to settle some score. 

He’d quickly banned the game from the household after they’d broken the third TV in their rage over the other winning.

If that wasn’t bad enough, they had constant bickering arguments. Steve was always the middle man and he played that card well. He always found a solution to soothe both of them and he supposed, his luck with that working was running out quickly.

Maybe that’s why, two weeks after an intense argument where he’d suggested that they just go to the beach instead of the museum or winery, how he’d end up waking up tied to the kitchen chair. And given by the tug on the knots, these were Natasha’s knots and they were not letting go so easily. He’s seen men attempt to bite off their own arm when it came to these knots.

Groggily, Steve blinked awake, his vision slowly clearing to find Natasha and Peggy, both naked, looking down at him. His cock instantly responded by throbbing to life, thickening to its full length with a heavy hiss from his lips.

“Did you...drug me?” he asked, his mouth feeling like it was full of fuzz. “S-seriously. The hell is this about? Was it because I ate the last cheesecake slice?”

Peggy laughed and came over to Steve’s side, smoothing the small hairs off of his forehead and sweetly kissing him. “No, darling,” she sighed, reaching down to squeeze his nipple and making him hiss. “This is between Natalia and I, we-”

“So why am I involved?!” Oops. Peggy did  _ not  _ like to be cut off.

Natasha found a solution for that, giving Steve a little smile before taking the pink pair of panties that rested on the table and easing them into the blonde’s mouth so he couldn’t talk. 

“There,” she sighed, patting his head like he was some troubled child. “I think you look better like that. You should know better than to speak with your mouth full. As our wife was saying, we are a little bit tired of your middle-ground games to keep us both satisfied. So, we proposed an idea…”

“Whoever gets to make you cum the quickest, earns the right to fuck you tonight,” Peggy replied matter-of-factly. Steve’s eyes widened, giving a muffled groan that was stuck behind the panties in his attempt to respond. “I know, I know what you’re trying to say. You can fuck both of us, but that’s not the point, darling. The point is who can make you cum the fastest. The loser gets to watch tonight while we use you.”

Natasha’s hand was a little smaller than Peggy’s. It found it’s way to his chin, gently tilting his head up to look at both of them. They were a beautiful, fierce sight that any sane man would weep over. And he has, several times. The serum had done Peggy’s body good and chiseled her out. Not to mention Natasha’s lean body. The hairs around their cunts had been trimmed, but not completely bald, neither liking the feel of it. Neither did Steve when his tongue was inside of them. 

She was quiet as she looked down at Steve, leaning down to gently kiss between his eyes. “If you want to stop at any time,” she whispered, knowing more than any of them, a way out  _ had  _ to be offered, “I want you to tell us. Just flex your foot three times, okay? We’ll be watching. Understand?”

Steve’s head slowly bobbed up and down, his eyes following from Natasha’s intense green ones, down to Peggy’s chocolate brown ones, so full of life and warmth, and  _ hunger.  _

“Good,” Peggy purred when Steve turned to look at her. “The rules are simple. We can only use our mouths and hands-on your cock and balls.” Steve’s eyes squeezed shut when she said those simple words. Simple, yet so dirty from her lips. “No prostate massaging. Sounds fair?”

Well, regardless, Steve didn’t think he gets much of a say in what was fair or not given the situation. He had no one to blame but himself. His look only conveyed one message to the pair,  _ so are we doing this or what? _

Natasha wins the coin toss and right on cue, Steve could see the slight pout Peggy gets. Even as the redhead kisses her, the sight of the pair’s long and sensual kiss that has even Peggy weak in the knees makes him moan behind the gag.

He’s already drooling, he can taste Peggy or what’s left of her at this rate.

“Alright, big boy,” Natasha sighs, dropping to a pillow they’d played on the floor. She had adjusted the knot’s on Steve’s thighs, spreading them wider and over the arms of the chairs so his cock and balls were more prominent for her.

Steve made a confused noise in the back of his throat when he saw Natasha open her mouth and to gently kiss along his shaft. His cock was damn purple at this point with their neglect, precum drooling from the head as much as he was drooling around the gag. The touch alone from her warm mouth was heaven-sent.

Her lips were warm, sending throbs of pleasure through his system. His eyes widening when she took just the head into his mouth, tongue swirling around the sensitive area. His hips bucked, wanting to send his cock down her throat, to chase after that warmth.

She knew him well. She didn’t let him budge an inch as she worked down his entire cock. Suckling every few inches, just to come back up and focus on his head. Steve’s head was spinning.

Natasha was pure torture with her tongue and mouth. And her teeth, oh God her teeth. He couldn’t stop the muffled groans and moans coming from behind the gag either. The way he thrust, struggling against the bonds. It felt like an eternity before her mouth finally wrapped around the end of his shaft, tongue still trailing down before it reached the end.

His face was flushed and tears burned in his eyes, feeling them burn as he closed them. Natasha’s main focus was to get him to cum, not to let him enjoy the sensation of a warm mouth around him.

Her precise fingers, cooler than her mouth found his balls, gently squeezing and massaging them under her touch. She hallowed in her cheeks and applied just the right amount of pressure, bobbing her head to give Steve the friction he craved.

There was no warning he could give them. Gasping against the gag, drawing in ragged breath after breath through his nose. He tugged on the bonds, head thrashing side to side in some form of warning. 

His balls were tightening, stomach burning with a white-hot warmth before he felt himself being driven over the edge by her fingers squeezing his balls just right.

Steve screamed behind the gag as he spilled over into her mouth, the redhead greedy as ever and drinking down every last swallow before she pulled up with a satisfied look. 

“Time,” she croaked, looking back at Peggy’s amused smirk. 

“Four minutes and thirty-nine seconds,” the brunette mused, setting her phone down. “Take the gag out. He needs to breathe.”

Kissing the corner of Steve’s lips, Natasha slowly removed the gag and used a towel beside her to mop up his face and brow. “There we go, sweethearts. Pegs is right, you need to breathe. Oh, don’t cry.”

“I’m-not,” Steve grumbled as she kissed the corner of his eyes and pulled away with a smirk. “You just tortured me for...what was it, Pegs? Four minutes and forty seconds.”

“Thirty-nine,” she mused, patting his cheek. “You’ll be fine. Need some water?”

She tilted a bottle back into his mouth, letting Steve take a few grateful gasps of the ice-cold water. “Alright, Pegs,” Natasha sighed and sat back on the chair now. “Your turn.”

Peggy was a different kind of torture and Steve knew he was in for it when she got to her knees. Peggy loved to take her time and the fact she had to rush this to beat Natasha - well, Steve was going to pay that price.

The woman was all smiles as took Steve in her hands, slowly stroking him back to life with feathery touches, making him gasp and moan. At some point, he noted Natasha had eased the wadded up panties back into his mouth.

Throwing his head back, he gasped when she squeezed his balls in a gentle grip, rolling them around. He might look delicate, but he loved it when these two roughed him up. He loved it when Peggy gently tugged on them. And he was absolutely losing his mind when he looked back down at her to find one of the love of his lives tracing his sac with the tip of her cold tongue.

Fuck, she must’ve been chewing on ice earlier.

He was panting hard, hips trying to move, one of her hands squeezing his hip bones to keep him still. The blonde moaned behind the gag when Peggy sucked one of his sacs into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it. She was cold and tight and it made his cock want to just be buried inside of her. He didn’t care where at this point. Cunt, ass, mouth, somewhere tight and warmth, damnit. 

He was hard so fast that he was practically dizzy. 

Peggy smirked as her hand went under his sack, wrapping her cold mouth around just the thick head. He thought the sucking was terrible in the greatest manner, it was nothing compared to the fingers that found  _ that  _ spot under his sac. 

What the hell did she call it? The perineum.

A direct spot to his prostate without inserting her fingers. Of  _ course,  _ Peggy would know where that was.

Steve swore he never came so fast in his life. He moaned like a maniac, thrusting hard into Peggy’s mouth. The wooden chair, the simple thing stood no chance as the legs broke off and sent him on his back, unable to help the near maniac situation of pumping his hips into her throat, causing her to gag as she still rubbed over that spot.

It felt like hours before his body finally gave way when it was just minutes.

Two minutes, exactly.

Two minutes and fifty-seven seconds to shoot his thick wad down Peggy’s throat. To be laid out on the broken kitchen chair, moaning and dizzy. 

Peggy looked all the satisfied as she pulled away and pulled the gag out of his mouth, softly kissing him so he could taste himself.

“You two…” He panted, waving his hand before letting it fall, shaking the few ropes still around him off. “You two are  _ not  _ to involve me in your games again.”

“Oh hush,” Natasha laughed, rolling her eyes as she got the Captain to stand on his feet and work the few knots off of him. “You love waking up to us fighting over you.”

Damned if he does, damned if he doesn’t. It was a Catch 22 Steve did love to find himself in.

Not that he’d tell them that.


End file.
